


extra cuddly professor senku

by sengen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen/pseuds/sengen
Summary: aged up senku and gen a bit to fit the teachers au





	extra cuddly professor senku

Asagiri Gen is a diligent professor. Teaching a two-period psychology class, his lectures are never boring; just the right balance of fun and actual lessons. Not too strict but not to be taken lightly, perhaps Gen is actually one of the few liked professors in the university which is, with no doubt, Ishigami Senku is not a part of. The two of them really don't have anything in common nor something they may both agree on, which is why it is much to the surprise of everyone in the university to find out they've actually been dating for 3 years now; living under the same roof, in fact. 

Maybe it's just that people don't know Gen enough despite him being a generally open person? Or maybe Senku's tough and diabolic conduct towards his students, even on co-workers, is just a facade to mask his softer sense of self that he finds embarrassing? No one knows.

Perhaps today. 

"Professor Gen's never late. What do you think is up?" 

"Not once did he ever skip a class, as far as I can remember. You think his sick?"

"Then that's some serious stuff there. The man's never sick, it's crazy."

The four corners of the room was filled with chatter about the matter on hand: Asagiri Gen is late in class. Against anything that could ever happen to him, this could battle as the most implausible one. All the students took part in a "Guess why Professor Gen is Late" game that happened for about 15 minutes. The theories became more and more idiotic as time passed. 

"Could it be a problem with Professor Senku? They live together, right?" Before the class could crack a laugh on Suika's notion, the heavy sound of the door opening and brisk steps interrupted them. Silence enveloped the room, "Good morning, everyone!" 

Ever so cheerful, Gen appeared and fixed himself down the teacher's area. Gen looked at each and everyone of them with a curious look as no one dared to open their mouths. "What's up with you all?" He chuckled, "No response, mhm. I guess I'll have to go on with the usual routine toda-"

"Everyone has been wondering why you were late, prof! It's the first time..." 

A brave soul intervened. Gen looked up from where he's seated, on his face a genuine look of surprise, "First time?" Everyone nodded, not missing a beat. "That's cool, I sound motivated on my job." He pointed out as he stood, a marker on his hand. Scribbling lectures on the board, he spoke, "So you lot are curious about why I was late? That's it?" Although he wasn't facing his students, he could basically see the attentive look on their faces. "Would it be much of a surprise if I say it's because of your Chemistry professor?" That's Senku. 

"Definitely a surprise, but an unpleasant one." A student in the front rows whispered to himself, still loud enough to be heard though. Gen tried to force his laugh down his throat. _I would really love to see a terror Senku... imagine how stupid (and hot) he'd look. How does this even work on these poor students?_ Gen thought. 

"You all seem to dislike Professor Senku a lot, hmm?" Gen spun the marker on the base of his thumb and faced the class. "I'm just gonna tell you all in advance, he's generally just as terrible as he is in class." _Terribly cute._ Gen whispered to himself as he faced the board once again. 

It really must be a big deal to be late for the reason that your (usually grumpy) partner is being extra cuddly in bed and you just can't refuse another hour of sleep beside them. 

**Author's Note:**

> aged up senku and gen a bit to fit the teachers au


End file.
